


I Fucking Knew It

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ball Gag, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Suspension Bondage, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark and Tyler both make impulse purchases. They bicker about it.





	I Fucking Knew It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NBmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBmess/gifts).



"You got a suspension rig," said Tyler, staring up at the structure squatting in their workout room.

"It's not a suspension rig," Mark said, his tone defensive. "I mean... it is, but not, like, a kinky one."

"A not kinky suspension rig," Tyler said, his voice flat.

"It's for workout stuff," said Mark. 

"Since when do you need a suspension rig for workout stuff?"

Tyler crossed his arms, leaning back against a door frame.

He didn't look to be that mad, although Mark's stomach was still twisting with anxiety. 

"I mean," said Mark, and he was aware that he was making up a few excuses, but fuck it, "there's plenty of stuff we could do with a suspension rig."

"Well, there's suspension, for one."

Mark snorted, and he prodded Tyler in the side.

"Chin ups!"

Tyler kept his eyebrow up, his expression still skeptical.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because i know how your brain works," said Tyler. "When did you even put this together?"

"While you were off traveling."

"Oh," said Tyler, and he grinned. "You decided to be sneaky about your weird new kink thing."

"Okay, first off," said Mark, "this isn't a weird new kink thing. It's a thing for work outs. And second of all, even if it was a kink thing, it's not like it's a _weird_ kink thing! Suspension bondage was in _Fifty Shades of Grey_!"

"... you read _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

"... might've skimmed it."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"But... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why read _Fifty Shades_?"

"Because everyone was saying how shit it was, and I had to know for myself."

"So you didn't just believe people saying that something was shit, you had to know for yourself?"

"You know me, Tyler," Mark said, and he was grinning a bit in spite of himself. "If someone tells me that something is terrible, I can't just assume - I have to find out myself."

"The problem is, you usually drag me along with you," grumbled Tyler.

"It hasn't been that bad...."

"You made me watch _Fantastic Planet_ with you," Tyler countered.

"You liked it!"

"No! I very, very much did not!"

"You made out with me right after!"

"Yeah, because I wanted to get the image of giant blue tits out of my head."

"I thought you'd appreciate the giant blue tits, personally."

"Do I look like the type of person who'd be interested in giant blue tits?"

"You liked _Avatar_ well enough...."

"... did I?"

Tyler looked thoughtful, and slightly confused. 

"Yeah," said Mark. "I remember that."

"You said you liked it at the time?"

"I mean, didn't everyone?" Then Tyler smirked. "You're trying to distract me from the fact that you bought a weird piece of bondage equipment."

"It's not just for bondage, like I said," said Mark. "I can do workout stuff with it."

"Fine, fine," said Tyler, holding both hands up in defeat. "I guess I'll just use it for G rated workout stuff."

"Your workouts are hardly G rated," Mark said, and his mind was going... places.

Exciting, sweaty places, full of bulging muscles.

... maybe Mark had a bit of a one track mind, but still.

Who wouldn't have a one track mind, looking at the gorgeous slab of beef that was Tyler Scheid? 

"That's just because you've got a filthy mind," Tyler said, and he leaned against the suspension rig.

As it was more or less bolted into the floor, it didn't budge. 

"I do not," Mark said. 

"But you seriously only wanna use this for G rated workout stuff?"

Tyler was nothing, if not persistent.

"I mean," Mark said, "I'm not one to buy single use gadgets."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, his expression unimpressed. 

"... I can do other stuff with it, obviously," said Mark. "We could do stuff with it, like, with skits and stuff like that."

"Stuff like that?"

Tyler had an eyebrow up.

"Are you going to just make me explain what it is I'm trying to hint at you, obliquely?"

"Basically."

"You're a jerk," Mark said. 

"You want to jerk me off?" 

Tyler was smirking harder.

"Oh my god, Tyler," Mark groaned. "There's no way you're asking me to jerk you off."

"You're right," Tyler said, and then he was grabbing Mark by the shoulder, and pushing Mark onto his knees. 

In theory, at last.

He didn't have to do much pushing, and if he'd felt any resistance, he would have let up.

But Tyler encountered no resistance - Mark just got on his knees, and he stared up at Tyler, his eyes wide.

"I'm more of a blow job person, myself," said Tyler, as he shoved his shorts down. "So...."

"You could've just asked," Mark grumbled, as he leaned in to take the head of Tyler's cock into his mouth. 

He sucked, and it got hard in his mouth. 

He'd always loved that sensation - a cock swelling in his mouth, getting hot with blood, throbbing with Tyler's heartbeat, and Tyler moaned, his fingers tangling in Mark's hair, his eyes half shut.

"God, sometimes I forget how good your mouth feels," said Tyler. "I gotta get you... I gotta get you doing this more often, fuck, it's... perfect. Fuck...."

Mark took Tyler deeper into his mouth, beginning to bob his head, and he was... slurping, making noises like a porno.

Tyler groaned, and Mark just... looked up at him. 

They'd been doing this for a while now - the push and pull of intimacy, the wrestle for who was giving the orders, who was taking them.

As of lately, Mark had wanted to take orders.

Tyler had wanted to give them.

It was nice when things worked out like that.

And now, Mark was just… choking on Tyler’s cock.

Well, hardly choking

Dutifully sucking it, like he was being paid to do it, because it was nice to just suck a cock sometimes.

He wasn’t even that ashamed of the suspension rig thing.

He just… liked the argument.

He practically argued for fun.

He opened his throat a bit more, took Tyler deeper into it, and he gagged, but Tyler made an undignified noise, his knees going weak.

“God, Mark, I’m going to… I’m going to hang you from that suspension rig, and I’m going to fuck your face.”

“Mmm?”

That was an interesting image.

One of the many that had popped into Mark’s head when he’d bought the rig, admittedly.

“Oh yes,” said Tyler, and he rolled his hips forward, beginning an almost… leisurely facefuck. 

It was slow and deep, and Tyler ended up shuffling around, so that he was leaning against the suspension rig. 

He sighed, holding on to it, his hips rolling, his toes curling, his mouth opening wider.

“You feel… you feel good,” Tyler said. “You feel good, around my cock. I want you to keep sucking me… fuck, yes, just like that. Just… like… that… oh fuck….”

Mark did things with his tongue - they were probably excellent things, although he was floating in some kind of headspace by the time he did them - it was hard to tell exactly what it was, because it was all happening, and who cared that it was happening, just that he was being used.

It was nice, not to be Markiplier the YouTube star, or Mark Fischbach, young entrepreneur. 

He was just a wet, hot hole for Tyler to stick a dick into, and that was enough.

“I’m gonna cum on your face, Mark,” said Tyler, and it as coming from a long way off.

Mark looked up at Tyler, his mouth full of cock, and he just nodded, as Tyler’s cock was pulled almost all the way out, until just the very tip of the head was resting on Mark’s lower lip.

And then… globs of cum were spurting out, into Mark’s mouth, then pulling back, onto Mark’s face, onto Mark’s glasses.

Mark blinked out of his headspace enough to make a face.

“Ew!”

“What ew? It’s just my cum.”

Tyler took a finger’s worth of it, shoved it into Mark’s mouth. 

Mark sucked it off without thinking, and Tyler grinned.

“There’s a difference between you getting it on my face or my mouth, and you getting it on my _glasses_ ,” Mark grumbled. 

“Well, yeah,” said Tyler, taking Mark’s glasses off of Mark’s face, then holding them in front of Mark’s mouth. “Clean them off.”

“I need to get -”

“I meant with your tongue,” Tyler said, his tone as patient as the grave.

“You want me to lick your cum off of my glasses?”

“Yep,” said Tyler.

“That’s… that’s gross,” said Mark, wrinkling his nose.

“So licking it off of my fingers is fine, having it in your mouth to begin with is fine, but somehow licking it off of your glasses is crossing a line?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Is that you calling your safeword?”

Tyler’s tone was mild, as if he wasn’t standing there with his shorts around his ankles and his softening cock wet against his thigh. 

“No, no,” Mark said, and then he leaned forward, licking one big glob of cum off of the lens.

“Good boy,” Tyler said, and he patted Mark on the head, as Mark licked the bitter salt off.

Mark wrinkled his nose.

“I’m going to do something to get you back to it some time,” he told Tyler.

“Looking forward to it,” Tyler said cheerfully. 

“Can you at least make me cum?”

Mark indicated his own dick. 

“You can’t make yourself cum?”

“I mean, I can,” said Mark, “but what’s the point of having you around, if not to help?”

He’d said it mostly as a joke, but… well, Tyler’s face did a thing.

It wasn’t an angry thing, at least!

Tyler looked… amused more than anything else, which was a bit unsettling in and of itself. 

“So what I’m hearing,” Tyler said, in a reasonable, chill tone, as he leaned down to pull his shorts back up, “is that you don’t want to cum at all today.”

“I mean -”

“Or you just want to wait until I want you to cum, whenever that may be?”

Mark shrugged, but he nodded, because… well, okay, it was kind of embarrassing to admit to that, but fuck it. 

If he was going to do some weird, kinky shit, he might as well go whole hog, right?

“So,” said Tyler, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I guess you’d best get back to whatever you were doing.”

Mark was holding his own glasses again, but then Tyler was… taking them.

“What are you doing with those? I need them,” said Mark. 

“I’m gonna go wash them off,” said Tyler, and he was just… walking out of the room.

“Wait, wash them? What are you washing them with?”

Mark stood up, only a little fuzzy headed, his cock still hard in his own shorts, his heart thudding in his ears like the back beat of a heavy metal song.

“Dish soap,” said Tyler, as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

“... dish soap?”

“Yeah,” said Tyler. “It cuts grease. It’s why it’s good for glasses.”

Mark watched - squinting - as Tyler ran the glasses under the stream of cool water, then applied a few dabs of dish soap to his fingertips, rubbing the glasses.

When they were rinsed and dried, Tyler handed them back to Mark. 

“There you go,” said Tyler, and it was such a simple, sweet thing to do that some part of Mark’s heart was just… swelling, like something out of a movie.

Admittedly, it was a nice distraction from the swelling in his pants.

“You okay, dude?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” said Mark. 

“You sure?”

“I mean, I’ve got a raging hardon,” said Mark, “but there’s not much I can do about that, _apparently_.” 

“That’s a you problem, not a me problem,” said Tyler.

“Isn’t it a “you” problem if it’s you keeping me from jerking off in the first place?”

“No,” said Tyler, “because seeing you this horny and pent up is very much not a problem. I’d go so far as to call it a reward in and of itself.”

“You’re a cunt,” said Mark. 

“You mean I’m warm and contain a great deal of depth?”

Tyler’s grin could best be described as “shit eating,” and it was enough to make Mark grin back.

Fucking… good looking guys and their high charisma.

“I’ve got videos to do,” Mark grumbled, and he gave Tyler a peck on the cheek, then made his way back to his studio.

“Hey Mark,” Tyler called. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to make your dick go down first!”

Mark groaned, covering his face with both hands.

“I think I hate you,” he said, but he said it quietly enough that Tyler wouldn’t have heard it. 

He was horny, not stupid. 

… admittedly, it was a thin line sometimes, but still!

Mark sighed, then went to dunk his head in some cold water.

* * *

Tyler blew Mark at dinner.

Well, that was a bit of a misnomer. 

More technically, Tyler put Mark’s plate of food on the table, pulled back Mark’s chair, and then got on his knees.

Mark had, by that time, lost his erection, if not the restless energy that came with being horny.

And then his chair was pushed back, and Tyler was just… crouching between his thighs, pushing his pants down, taking his boxers with them, and then Tyler was just… resting his elbows on Mark’s thighs, and he was taking Mark’s cock into his mouth.

It had been soft, for all of a millisecond, but already it was swelling, and Mark shuddered, his fingers twining through Tyler’s hair, tugging on it. 

Tyler moaned around Mark’s cock, and then he just… swallowed it down, the whole fucking thing.

Of course he did.

Tyler of course excelled at fucking everything he did in life. 

Obviously.

Mark sighed, leaning back into the chair, rolling his hips and moaning up at the ceiling.

Tyler bobbed his head, sucking, and then he was almost all the way off of Mark’s cock, the tip of his tongue jabbing at the slit, and Mark’s hips thrust forward again, as Tyler held him down by the hips.

“Mmm,” Tyler murmured, and Mark sobbed, as the vibrations traveled up his cock.

God, he was going to cum quickly, as pent up as he was.

This would have been embarrassing, if he had it in him to care.

But Tyler’s hands were… oh god, they were on Mark’s balls now, gently kneading them, pulling them with just enough force to be felt, but it was exactly how Mark liked it, and Mark was… shaking, Mark was panting like he’d been running.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, yes, yes… it was… oh fuck….

He was digging his heels into the legs of his chair as his hips rolled up, fucking into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler looked… downright content, his eyes half shut, slurping and sucking, and it was… oh, fuck, Mark was trying not to pull on Tyler’s hair, as the individual strands bit into Mark’s fingers like wire.

Mark shuddered, and he took a deep, gasping breath. 

“Tyler, I’m… I’m gonna cum, I’m so close… please, please… please… please, fuck, please, let me cum, let me cum, please let me cum, I’m so close, i’m so….”

Tyler came off of Mark’s cock, looking up at Mark with those beautiful eyes of his. 

“You wanna cum?”

“I want to cum, yes, please, so badly, I want it… I want it… so badly….”

“Beg a little harder,” Tyler said, his tone casual.

“Please,” Mark said, and his voice broke. “Please Tyler, please, I want to cum so badly, I need to cum so badly, I’m gonna die if I don’t cum, please!”

“You’ll die, huh? I guess all of your fans would be pretty upset at me if that happened. I don’t want a hoard of ravening fans to descend upon me like an avenging army.”

“So can I cum?”

“You can cum. You can cum, be a good boy, cum for me….”

And Tyler jerked Mark off, as Mark watched, the head of his cock disappearing and reappearing in Tyler’s fist.

And then Mark came, his cock spitting cum across Tyler’s hand, over Tyler’s knuckles, and Mark sobbed, his mouth wide open, his hips jerking forward.

“Good boy,” said Tyler, and he was full on… milking Mark’s cock, which was… oh, wow. 

“Fuck, that’s… there’s not much else for you to get out of me, Ty, c’mon….”

“I dunno,” Tyler said, and he looked amused, “I wouldn’t mind seeing if I could get you to blow smoke.”

“Why? So you can turn my dick into a bong or something?”

Tyler paused, and he looked up at Mark, his expression genuinely confused. 

“ _What_?”

“... shut up,” Mark mumbled. “I just had an orgasm. What are you expecting, for me to make sense?”

“I somehow manage to make sense when I’ve just cum,” Tyler said. 

He looked down at his sticky hand, then held it out to Mark. 

“What do you want me to do with this?”

“Clean it,” Tyler said. “It’s your mess.”

“You didn’t clean your mess up earlier,” Mark pointed out, as he groped around for his napkin.

“No, with your mouth,” said Tyler.

“Dude,” said Mark, “I am literally just about to eat dinner. I don’t want to have a jizz aftertaste!”

“I’ve got the jizz aftertaste,” said Tyler. “C’mon. We can suffer together.”

“If you really liked me you wouldn’t want me to suffer,” Mark whined, but then he took Tyler’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the cum off of Tyler’s fingers, and that was… unpleasant, but Tyler’s eyes were fluttering, as Mark’s tongue rasped along his fingertips.

“Oh,” Tyler said, his voice thick.

“Do you like it like that?”

The tip of Tyler’s finger stroked along the outline of Mark’s lips, leaving a wet trail.

“I need to wash my mouth out,” said Mark, making a face. 

“Oh come on. Just think of it as some extra seasoning,” Tyler said, his tone friendly.

“Oh my god,” Mark said, putting just enough disgust into his voice to make it sound humorous.

… sort of.

“You’re gross,” said Mark. 

“What?”

Tyler’s expression was innocent, and then he was getting up, to gargle some water and get the taste of jizz out of his mouth. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I think you need to eat more pineapple,” said Tyler. 

“You didn’t taste any of my cum,” said Mark, after he’d wiped his mouth off. 

It tasted less like jizz.

“I could smell it,” said Tyler, wrinkling his nose.

Mark snickered. 

“And yet you still made me lick it up?”

“Well, yeah,” said Tyler. 

“Why?”

“‘Cause I could.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

“It totally is,” said Tyler. “At least, when I feel like it is, it is.”

“Wow,” said Mark. “You really are a cunt.”

“You knew that when you invited me to move in with you,” said Tyler, and he sat down at his own place at the table, sliding his chair in, his plate right in front of him. 

Mark slid into his own seat, and stuck a fork into his casserole.

… and then he made a face.

“What, you can still taste jizz?”

“It’s _cold_ ,” said Mark. 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said, “would you rather I didn’t blow you, so your food can stay warm?”

“No, no,” Mark said quickly. “It’s fine.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tyler said, and he took a bite out of his (cold) food. 

* * *

Mark went to the workout room the next day, and he used the suspension rig to do chin ups.

He even believed himself, when he said that he’d bought the thing for that.

He was mopping the sweat off of his face when he saw… Tyler.

Who was holding a suspension ring, carrying a bag of rope.

… technically a lingerie bag.

It smelled faintly of fabric softener.

“Were you washing the rope?”

“I was,” Tyler said. “They were kinda gross from the last time.”

“That was your doing, not mine,” said Mark, and he was smirking.

Now it was Tyler’s turn to blush. 

“I mean,” Tyler said, “you were the one who made me so sweaty.”

“Yeah, but you produced the sweat.” 

“Well,” Tyler said, and he dropped the bag of rope onto the floor, then shifted, so that he was under the suspension rig, attaching a suspension ring to it. 

“Well?”

Mark crossed his arms, giving Tyler a Look.

Tyler leaned his weight on the ring, and it just shifted a little bit, but otherwise… it was good. 

Tyler smiled at Mark, and there was a lot of… tooth in that smile. 

“I’ve got plans,” was all that Tyler said. 

“You know, that sounds downright ominous, when you put it like that,” said Mark. 

“I feel like anything I _actually_ do to you isn’t going to be half as bad as whatever it is that you’re thinking of,” 

“That’s cheating,” Mark said, “using my own mind against me.”

“Does it say anywhere in the rules that I can’t do that?”

Tyler’s tone was mild.

“Well… fair enough,” said Mark, and he left the room.

It wasn’t until he was actually in the shower that the conversation caught up with him.

“We don’t have any rules,” Mark said out loud, as the water poured down on him, and then he grinned.

Oh, Tyler.

He certainly knew how Mark’s brain worked.

Which was honestly more than Mark could say, some days. 

* * *

“Want me to do some suspension with you tonight?”

It was a few weeks later.

Mark had been… tense.

Not necessarily in a bad way, per se, but it had been a bit busy. 

He was glad to have a few days to breathe, at least. 

“Who would be getting suspended?”

“I figure you,” said Tyler. “Since you’re so much smaller and all.”

He smiled at Mark, and it was that same grin with too many teeth.

Mark rolled his eyes, and prodded Tyler with his foot. 

“You’re a cunt,” he told Tyler.

It was always a little funny, to see Tyler wince at the word - the guy was so… nice it was kind of cute.

… except when he wasn’t.

Judging by the mild way Tyler was looking at Mark, he was planning something… downright evil.

Oh god.

Mark was getting a boner.

He was eating a sandwich, and he was getting a boner.

This was going to do weird, Pavlovian things to him, wasn’t it?

Or was he overthinking it?

“Mark?”

“Mmm?”

“You seem to have, like, gone away,” said Tyler. “What’s up?”

Mark groaned, covering his face with both hands.

“It’s been... a few weeks,” he said.

“Well, yes,” said Tyler. “That’s generally how time works.”

Mark gave him a Look.

“I’ll tie you up, we can do fun stuff, you can destress, I can destress, win win for all parties involved.”

“... can I give you a heads up on the suspension plans? I dunno if I’m up for that.”

It was embarrassing to say as much, but fuck it. 

What’s the point of having a partner, if not to be honest?”

“Do you just wanna, like, fuck? ‘Cause I’d be good for that too.”

“I think I wanna be tied up,” Mark said. “Just not, like… suspended.”

“Oh! Gotcha!”

“Although we might as well do it in there anyway, since we’ve got all of our rope in there to begin with.”

“Gotcha,” said Tyler. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Sorry,” said Mark, and a wave of guilt crashed down on his head. 

He was being unfair and unreasonable, he should have been willing to go along with whatever it was that Tyler wanted, because Tyler was willing to go along with it. 

“Mark,” Tyler said, and his voice was almost… sharp. “Mark. It’s okay. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Mark, and he sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” said Tyler, and he leaned over, ruffling Mark’s hair. “You need to get out of your head, don’t you?”

“Yeah, probably,” said Mark. 

“Leave it to me,” said Tyler, and he leaned forward, kissing Mark on the forehead.

“You big softy,” Mark said, his tone affectionate.

“Maybe I’m just trying to buy some good feeling for after tonight,” said Tyler, and he was looking… devious.

Jerk. 

Mark snorted.

“You can’t pay it forward like that,” he told Tyler.

“Well,” said Tyler, “it can’t hurt to try.”

“Do you wanna do butt stuff tonight?”

“It was on the roster, yes,” said Tyler. “Why?”

“Because butt stuff determines if I’m just going to take a quick shower, or if I’m gonna be… leisurely.”

“Leisurely?”

“Thorough.”

Tyler frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I’m going to have to wash my butt,” Mark said. “Inside and out.”

“Oh,” said Tyler. “Right.”

He made a face.

Then again, his insides worked better than Mark’s did most of the time anyway, so he didn’t need to… clean out quite as much. 

Tyler was aware of this fact.

“Thanks for that.”

“Anytime,” Mark said cheerfully. “

* * *

Evening came.

They were going to eat dinner after their various shenanigans - a big meal always perked Mark back up - and Mark was antsy, as he cleaned himself out, then took a shower.

He went into the workout room in yoga pants and a sleeveless t-shirt, to find… Tyler, with the big box they kept all their kink stuff in by the suspension frame.

“Why’d you move that?”

“I figured it’d be easier to just have it all here, instead of wanting something and not having it.”

"Oh," said Mark. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Tyler grinned, and he rubbed his hands together, looking downright _devious_.

"Give me your wrists," he said. 

"Do I even get a please?"

"Maybe if you ask for one nicely," said Tyler.

Mark snorted. 

"Take your shirt off," Tyler said, "please."

"That's better," said Mark, and he pulled the shirt up and off. 

And there he was - standing in his own work out room, in yoga pants, shirtless.

And Tyler was just... uncoiling rope, like it was a thing to do.

"So wrists."

"Right," said Mark, and he held them out.

It was beginning to get quiet in Mark's head, which was... it was nice.

He hadn't realized how loud it had been, until it had been quieted down.

He let Tyler tie his wrists together, let Tyler begin to tie him up some more.

First there was the rope around his wrists, which was tossed up and over the suspension rig, leaving Mark's arms over his head, Mark's head full of fuzz, spinning.

And then he was being blindfolded. 

"There we... go. That's nice... how you doing?"

"Doin' great," said Mark, his voice coming from far off. 

"I'm going to gag you as well," said Tyler. "If you want out, I want you to stamp on the floor three times. Can you do that for me?"

Mark stamped on the floor.

Tyler nodded.

"Okay. Now...."

There was a ball gag being pushed into Mark's mouth, and it was... it was a stretch.

It tasted like rubber, faintly, and it was already making Mark drool.

That... was a little gross, but Tyler liked the gross, and at least a chunk of this was about making Tyler happy.

That was the weird part, wasn't it? 

Being something for Tyler to enjoy was at least some of the appeal to Mark. 

He was always working so hard to be something for his fans - he was some sort of movie star heartthrob to them, mixed up with role model and cool older brother, while trying not to be too personable, or else they might imprint on him and do who even knew what.

It was nice to just be... a thing for Tyler to play with.

There was already a bit of a pleasant burn to Mark's arms and shoulders, and his back was bowed at a slightly awkward angle.

He couldn't see anything - he was acutely aware of his own breath, of his heartbeat.

He was aware of just how much he was drooling, and how gross it was.

He breathed, slow and deep and comfortable, and he almost wobbled.

He'd probably be okay if Tyler just... left him like this for a while. 

If it was just him standing here, his heart beating in his head, his eyes half shut. 

And then... Tyler's big warm body was pressing closer.

Tyler's chest was right up against Mark's, and Tyler's forehead was right up against his, as Tyler's big hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks.

"You look so sexy like this," Tyler said, and his voice was quiet. "Like some kind of sexy statue...." 

Mark shivered, and Tyler's fingers stroked along his sides.

Mark turned his face up, and Tyler was... Tyler was kissing the ball gag.

Tyler was kissing the ball gag, and that was almost frustrating, because Mark just wanted to feel Tyler's tongue against his own, not the rubber of the ball gag.

But Tyler seemed to be getting off on it.

Maybe he just enjoyed torturing Mark. 

Mark wouldn't be one to discount that - especially considering just how much of a jerk Tyler could be, when he wanted to be. 

Mark made a frustrated noise, trying to press closer, making a noise in the back of his throat.

And then Tyler was... stepping away.

There wasn't any warm body against Mark's anymore, and Mark made a mildly distressed noise, but then he heard Tyler nearby.

"I'm just getting some stuff from the toy box," Tyler said. "I'm not leaving you alone. You're okay. Okay?"

Mark gave an awkward nod, shifting positions to get more comfortable. 

He was acutely aware of his own bared skin - he was starting to sweat, and it was cooling on his skin. 

His yoga pants were cool, clinging to his hips, and his cock was already hard, leaving a sizable lump in them.

Mark sighed, and he leaned back into the rope, letting himself just be a body.

Letting himself just exist, as himself. 

He breathed, and he listened to the quiet noises of Tyler fiddling around with whatever it was that he was fiddling around.

And then Tyler was back - Tyler was back, and he was... he had something on his hands.

Something cold, and faintly metallic was running across Mark's chest.

Mark shuddered, arching his back, his toes digging into the mat under the suspension rig.

What was touching him?

"Mmm... god, you're so fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

Tyler's voice sounded faintly... awed, and Mark groaned, squirming some more.

Oh god.

Oh... fuck, yes, that was... yes.

Mark barely had any words in his head. 

He had feelings, and they were practically gibbering feelings, feelings that washed over him in waves, leaving him a mess of goosebumps, as he panted and squirmed, the ropes pulling him up.

"Shhhhh," Tyler said, and Mark made a whining noise behind the ball gag, as the cold metal gently passed over his nipples.

What was that?

There was a clinking, clattering sound, and then it was just Tyler's bare fingers on his nipples, and Mark was groaning again, drooling some more around the gag in his mouth.

And then... then it was Tyler's mouth, wrapped around one of Mark's nipples, and it was... it was intense, it was enough to make Mark's knees weak, and he was putting more weight on the rope holding him up.

"Your heart is racing," Tyler said, and he pinched each of Mark's nipples again, as Mark cried out. "Does that feel good?"

Mark nodded. 

"Good," said Tyler, and then he was sucking on each of Mark's nipples, moving from one to the other.

Mark groaned and moaned, thrashing like a landed fish.

This was... this was nice.

Nice didn't seem like the right word, exactly - it was intense, it was filling him up, but it was... it was more than that.

It was enough to make his head shut up.

It was enough to make him relax, and acutely aware of everything his body was doing at the same time.

It was nothing but so much noise in his head, and he was just going to accept it, take it, let it fill him up like water in a glass, until he was nothing but a body, feeling pleasure.

And then... Tyler was pulling his pants down.

Tyler was pulling his pants down, and Tyler was doing... something, Mark didn't know what, he couldn't hear Tyler, but that was fine, because Mark was just standing here, his arms tied over his head, rocking faintly back and forth on his feet.

And then... more rope.

Tyler was tying him into a rope harness.

Tyler also wiped some of the drool off of Mark's chin, of which Mark was eternally grateful - it had started to get itchy, sticky.

And Tyler was just... tying him up. 

It was some kind of harness.

Mark couldn't tell what it was - Tyler was just... doing it.

Tyler was just doing it, and Mark would have done a better job - Mark was in general better at rope stuff than Tyler was, because of the whole engineer thing.

But Tyler was doing... something with the rope.

Something Mark didn't entirely understand, except that his cock was being tied up, and then there was something heavy being attached to it.

"Okay," said Tyler. "This is going to be intense. Are you ready?"

Mark nodded.

"Good boy," said Tyler, and then... _oh_.

Tyler turned the vibrator on.

Tyler turned the vibrator on, and Mark's knees went weak.

He nearly fell over, and then he was... oh god, he was just... he was being held up by the rope, as his cock was buzzed and buzzed - the rope harness must have made some kind of harness so that the vibrator could stay attached, and Mark was sobbing around the ball gag.

And then... then Tyler was coming up behind Mark, and he was... dropping to his knees, oh god, and there was Tyler's hot breath, right on Mark's ass, and then he was... spreading mark open, and he was licking Mark's hole.

Oh god.

Yes, he was... he was licking Mark's hole, it was... it was so much, and Mark sobbed again, as the vibrator began to push him towards orgasm, and Tyler's mouth was doing things to him, Tyler's hands were holding him open, Tyler's tongue was practically splitting him in half.

He could hear the... noises that Tyler was making with his mouth, and Mark yanked on the rope, squirming like a fish on a line, but Tyler was just... relentless.

And then Tyler's fingers were inside of him, curving against him, and he was... Tyler was pressing on his prostate, and that was almost too much, but only almost, because it all just felt so _good_ , he was going to fucking die. 

It was all too much, but it also wasn't enough.

He needed more.

More... something.

He didn't know what that something was, only that he needed it, he needed it so badly, and he was shaking, he was groaning, his voice breaking with each rock of his hips, his cock held in place by the rope, the vibrator making his whole shaft buzz, and he was panting.

The ball gag was so thick between his teeth, and he dug his teeth into it, as he wriggled and panted, as he began to buck his hips again.

Tyler was fingering him open, two fingers now, thrusting in and out, and Tyler was kissing along the insides of Mark's thighs, then going for Mark's perineum. 

And then Mark was cumming. 

It wasn't a big build up to an orgasm or anything like that - it just hit him on the back of the neck like a sack full of batteries, and Mark was cumming, his hips juddering forward, his mouth falling forward.

"Yeah... just like that... just... like that, take it...."

Tyler was making soothing sounds, as Mark's cock shot out wad after wad of cock, leaving Mark weak in the ropes, leaning forward, his chest heaving.

And then Mark's arms were being untied, the vibrator being removed, and he was falling to his knees, nuzzling forward into Tyler's belly. 

Tyler undid the ball gag, but kept the blindfold on.

Mark kept mouthing at Tyler’s cock through Tyler’s shorts, until Tyler was just… pulling it out, and rubbing the wet head along Mark’s equally wet lips.

Mark opened his mouth and took it in.

He sucked on it mindlessly, drooling down his chin, and that was… oh, that was nice.

It was solid and thick in his mouth, hot and salty, and he kept bobbing his head, just sucking on it like it was a thing to do.

He was a thing to provide suction, a thing to provide pleasure for Tyler, and that was all he needed to be right now.

All he _wanted_ to be.

He opened his mouth wider, and he let Tyler go deeper into his mouth, brushing against the back of his throat.

He swallowed around it, and he would have been looking up at Tyler, if he hadn’t been blindfolded.

“I’m going to cum,” Tyler said, his voice rough, and then he was just… fucking Mark’s face, full on fucking it, and Mark was shuddering and swallowing the thick, salty cum. 

It was bitter, and... more than a little unpleasant, but it was something that he was doing right now, and he could live with that.

He sighed, as the blindfold was pulled off of his face, and he blinked up at Tyler.

“I’m gonna eat dinner and it’s gonna have the jizz aftertaste,” Mark grumbled.

“It’s not like I jizzed in your food,” Tyer grumbled. 

“Sorry,” said Mark.

“It’s okay,” said Tyler, and he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Mark mumbled, and he nuzzled his face into Tyler’s hand.

Tyler smiled, gently scritched Marks’ head. 

Mark sighed, a full body thing, and he leaned into Tyler.

“How about a nice bath before you eat dinner?”

“Mmm?”

“Might relax you,” said Tyler.

“Yeah,” said Mark. “That’s probably… that’s probably a good idea.”

“You okay?”

Tyler cupped Mark’s face in his hands, and Mark looked up at him, wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Mark said, his voice quiet.

“That’s good,” said Tyler, and he leaned down, kissing Mark on the mouth.

Then he made a face.

“You taste like jizz.”

Mark snorted.

* * * 

Mark took a hot bath, soaking in the heat like a lizard on a hot rock.

He came out pink, and then he ate dinner in his pajamas, drowsy and comfortable. 

He hadn’t realized how badly he needed that.

He was quiet, but affectionate.

They ate their dinner, they cuddled, and Mark slept like the dead.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tyler looked embarrassed when he came to dinner. 

“What’s up?” 

Mark dished up a heaping pile of stew in front of Tyler.

“I… might’ve splurged on something,” said Tyler.

“What kind of something?”

“A kink something.”

“What kind of kink something?”

“It’s… something that I’ve laughed at in the past,” Tyler admitted.

“What is it?”

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Why am I gonna laugh at you?” 

“Because i was once a jerk about it and I said that everyone who used these kinds of things was just someone who didn’t know how to tie a knot, until I found out that people were talking about how it made it a little easier on the person being tied up, since… you know, not as much pressure on certain things, so… you know, I was thinking how you’ve been saying that you haven’t been feeling like doing any suspension because it’s so fiddly.”

Mark nodded. 

“... I might’ve bought a suspension harness.”

“Oh,” said Mark. 

He hadn’t expected that.

“I know, it’s dumb,” said Tyler, and he was looking embarrassed.

“No, no,” Mark said. “It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “I’m sure we can figure out something we can do with it.”

“I know how you feel about single use stuff,” said Tyler.

Mark shrugged.

“I’m sure we’ll find something to do with it,” said Mark. “You don’t need to look so guilty.’

“I’m sorry,” said Tyler. “I just feel kinda… dumb.”

Mark shrugged.

“We all make weird impulse purchases sometimes. At least this one isn’t something particularly dumb.”

“Like a full on suspension rig?”

“I can do things with the suspension rig! It’s not dumb!”

“It’s a suspension rig, Mark. There’s not much we can do with it otherwise.”

“I work out with it!”

“But you bought it to be a suspension rig.”

“You’re not gonna believe me no matter what I say, are you?”

“There’s nothing to believe. I know the truth.”

“... jerk.”

“And you know it. 

* * *

The harness arrived in an innocuous enough envelope.

Mark picked it up, and it jingled. 

“This looks like a climbing harness,” said Mark, looking it up and down.

“I mean, that may be what it looks like, but it’s not,” said Tyler.

“Shouldn’t it be in leather, if it’s supposed to be all kinky?”

“Not everything kinky has to be leather, you know. Rope isn’t made of leather, but that doesn’t make it any less kinky.”

“It’s rope. Rope is in and of itself kinky.”

“What, all rope?”

“Okay, maybe not _all_ rope. But most rope.”

"What do you mean by "most rope" What rope are you using that you don't use for kinky shit?"

"I mean," said Tyler, "If I'm trying to tie a boat to something or... something, I feel like that would be not kinky rope."

"How often are you tying boats to things?"

"I might have other hobbies you don't know about."

"Tyler, we're kinky fitness freaks. I can't really think of a hobby that you would be able to _afford_ , let alone hav eth etime to do."

"... I feel like I should argue with that, but I can't really think of anything to argue with."

Tyler crossed his arms, giving Mark an appraising look.

Mark grinned, and he kissed Tyler, still holding the harness.

"You weirdo," he told Tyler. 

"Why am I the weirdo?"

"Because you bought it in the first place."

"For you!"

"Well, I could have said no."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have!"

"But I didn't!"

"We're not gonna win this argument at all, are we?"

"Probably not, no. I'm planning on digging my heels in."

Tyler snorted. 

"Well," he said, "I'm sure it'll be fun when we get there. Regardless of what it's going to be."

"What, are you going to hang me in it and whack me like I'm a human pinata?"

"Probably not. Where would I even put the candy?"

"That I don't know. Although...."

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Markiplier, and today, I'm doing another impossible Let's Play!"

* * * 

"You know," Tyler said, after they'd cleaned up all of the candy, and Mark was no longer in the harness, "I think that people are only gonna watch that so they can watch you suffer."

"Hm?"

"I think that people just like to watch you suffer," Tyler said. 

"I mean, people just like to watch other people suffer in general," said Mark. "That's why they like to watch horror movies."

"No, they like to watch you, in particular, suffer," said Tyler. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, obviously, 'cause you're so good looking," said Tyler.

He didn't say it as if he was revealing some big secret or even paying a compliment.

He just... stated it.

The sky was blue.

Water was wet.

Mark was good looking.

Mark blushed, looking at his own feet.

"Um,' he said, because what else was he going to say?"

"What? You know it's true."

"I... I don't know, you say it's true," Mark said, although he was blushing very hard.

"Hmmm?"

Tyler looked faintly amused.

"What?"

"Mark, you know and I know that you're fucking gorgeous, you're just too stubborn to actually admit it, either to yourself or someone else."

Mark flushed, rubbed the back of his neck. 

At least the camera was off - it would be way too embarrassing, for anyone else to see this.

"I'm not that good looking," Mark said, and he cleared his throat.

Tyler looked up, as if he was praying to some unknown god. 

Then he took Mark's face in both of his hands.

"Mark," Tyler said, "you are, quite possibly, one of the most beautiful men on the internet. Accept it." 

“There are porn stars who are better looking than I am," Mark mumbled, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean," said Tyler, "there's always going to be someone who's better looking than you are. That's why I said "one of," not "the most." Because I know you're a pedant."

"So's your face," said Mark, more for the sake of saying it than to actually get anything out of it. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, and he looked unimpressed.

"... fine," said Mark, and he sighed. "I'll accept that people might find me attractive.”

"Am I going to have to tie you up and then hit you with a stick until I can get you to admit just how attractive you are?"

"... maybe," said Mark. "I won't lie, that kind of sounds like fun."

Tyler snorted, and he leaned over, kissing Mark on the mouth. 

"You're such a freak," he told Mark.

"Says the man who just bought a suspension harness."

"I bought a suspension harness to go with the suspension rig that you bought yourself, so I feel like we're very much in a glass house and throwing stones sort of situation," said Tyler. 

Mark snorted.

* * *

"So I've got a fun scene planned out," said Tyler. "It even takes into account how much trouble you have accepting compliments."

"Mmm?"

"You'll see," said Tyler, and he was grinning like something with sharp teeth in the long grass.

Mark rolled his eyes, and he prodded Tyler in the side.

"You're being cryptic for the sake of being cryptic," he told Tyler.

"Well, yeah," said Tyler. "What would be the point in tying you up and torturing you, if I didn't even get a chance to be weird and cryptic about it?"

"When ya put it that way," Mark said, exaggerating his silly voice.

Tyler snorted.

* * *

They planned the scene.

Tyler didn't give Mark all of the details, obviously - why would he, when he could be mysterious and shit?

But they did get things planned out.

Tyler let it be known that Mark needed to make the necessary preparations needed for getting fucked in the ass.

Mark reminded Tyler about a few delicate spots that couldn't really take that much torture.

They settled on an evening, and arranged their schedules accordingly. 

* * *

Getting into the harness took less time than getting tied up.

At least, it seemed to.

It was just.. step in, buckle up.

Until Tyler started to adjust the buckles.

All of the buckles.

That bit took forever.

Mark stood there, naked as the day he was born, and he let Tyler adjust things, until they were to Tyler's satisfaction.

At which point, Mark was just... lifted up, and the hooks were attached to the top of the suspension rig.

He dangled there, like a fish on a hook, as Tyler adjusted things, until Mark was flat on his back, which was... more than kind of awkward, but also weirdly comfortable. 

He lay on his back, and he stared up at the ceiling, as Tyler adjusted this and that, and Mark was dangling entirely, looking up at the ceiling and breathing in soft and deep.

He was... comfortable.

It... kind of was more comfortable than full on suspension rope bondage.

Certain aspects of it were different - it was a lot less likely to send him into some dreamy headspace, which was nice.

He liked being able to keep his wits about him, at least in theory.

... well, in practice, Tyler was probably going to send him into paroxysms of pleasure that left him gibbering like something out of Lovecraft, but that was a problem for future Mark, not present Mark.

"Now," said Tyler, and he stood back. 

Mark tilted his head to the side, so he could look at Tyler.

That was also nice - not being blindfolded, so that he could track Tyler through the room.

"Now?"

"I know you said you weren't interested in any rope suspension," said Tyler, "but how do you feel about some rope bondage?"

"What do you mean?"

Mark blinked at Tyler, as Tyler took out the who even knew how much rope from the bag, keeping it over one shoulder like a dish towel.

"I was thinking of tying your thighs open. Would that be okay?"

"... sure," said Mark. "Go for it."

So they weren't going without rope altogether.

Huh.

He was going into his usual quiet headspace, as his legs were tied up, forcing his knees to bend. 

His heels were digging into the backs of his thighs, and then the rope around his knees was being tied to the harness, forcing his legs to be open wider - almost obscenely. 

Tyler ducked under Mark, and he tied Mark's wrists together as well, behind his back. 

And then Tyler stepped back, and he just... looked at Mark.

Admired Mark, as if they were at some kind of art gallery, and Mark was one of the more interesting exhibits.

... admittedly, considering what Mark looked like right now, he probably resembled nothing so much as one of those modern art mobiles.

Which got Mark grinning for some reason, although fucked if he knew why.

"What's so funny?"

Tyler's tone was entirely too mild, as he came to stand between Mark's spread thighs, squeezing them hard enough that it hurt.

"Um?"

"I asked you what's so funny," said Tyler.

"Oh," said Mark. "I, uh, I was just thinking... you know, that I probably look like something iyou'd see in an art museum."

"You are a work of art," Tyler said, and he said it with an entirely straight face.

It took just about every ounce of effort in Mark's soul to keep from laughing at that.

It was, quite possibly, the cheesiest line that Mark had ever heard, and he'd heard some bad ones.

"I mean it," Tyler said, and he ran one hand along Mark's belly, which was enough to make Mark squirm, his cock beginning to swell.

He'd been at a half chub pretty much since he'd walked in and seen Tyler casually getting things ready, and now... well, here he was.

He licked his lips, squirming, and the suspension rig creaked a bit, but held him tight. 

The harness was rough against his skin - neoprene, or something like that?

He'd have to ask after it, when the two of them were done with all of this. 

Um. 

"You're so pretty," Tyler said, and again, he said it like he was just stating a fact.

"Um," said Mark. 

“You are,” said Tyler, and he grabbed Mark’s thigh again, squeezing it hard enough that it hurt.

Mark cried out, and he was shifting, wriggling. 

“You are,” said Tyler, and he squeezed Mark’s thigh again, as Mark shuddered, gasping. “Say it.”

“I… I don’t know,” Mark said, and his voice cracked.

“How can you not know? Can you not see yourself? Because you’re fucking gorgeous. How do you miss that?”

Tyler slapped Mark’s thigh, and Mark howled, jerking in the harness and the rope. 

“You know, that’s why you’re so damn popular.”

“Wh-what?”

Mark licked his lips, and he blinked over the curve of his belly at Tyler, squinting. 

“You’re so popular because you’re so pretty. People are only interested in you because you’re gorgeous.”

“That’s not true,” said Mark, and he knew he was arguing about something he shouldn’t have been, but… fuck it. 

What was the point of doing kink stuff, if not to act out whatever passion plays are rattling around inside of your heart?

“It is,” said Tyler, and he slapped Mark’s other thigh.

Mark sobbed, and he shuddered, his whole body on edge, and he tried to yank on the rope. 

“You’re hurting me,” said Mark.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Mark didn’t say anything.

Another slap - a harder slap, a hard enough slap that it made Mark rock back on the rope, and Tyler had to grab the rope, to keep Mark from getting away.

Mark wanted… what did Mark want?

To bite his hand, to cover his face with both hands.

He didn’t want Tyler to see him like this. 

… he didn’t want it to ever stop.

“Tell me,” said Tyler.

“Wh-what am I telling you?”

“Tell me that you’re just a pretty face.”

“I’m just a pretty face.”

“Tell me that you’re a pretty little cum slut.”

“I’m… I’m a pretty little cum slut,” Mark said, and his voice cracked.

“Good boy,” said Tyler, he was standing between Mark’s legs, leaning forward, and he was… leaning forward, wrapping his mouth around the head of Mark’s hard cock and sucking on it, bobbing his head.

God, how was Tyler so good at blowjobs?

Only… oh fuck, Tyler was _biting_ Mark’s thigh. 

Tyler was biting Mark’s thigh hard enough that Mark just arched his back, yanking on the rope, yanking on the harness.

There was another bite, and then there was a slap on top of it, and it hurt, it hurt so badly, it hurt perfectly.

The pain and the pleasure, the sensation of just hanging there… it was all just enough to leave Mark a total, empty shell.

He was just a body.

Bodies didn’t have to worry about anything, did they?”

“You’re just a beautiful face and a hard cock and a hot, wet hole for me,” said Tyler, and his voice was rough.

He didn’t go in for the mean degradation that often, but hoo boy… when he did… he didn’t hold back. 

“Yes,” Mark found himself saying, and he hadn’t realized he had it in him to agree with that.”

“You just want my cum,” Tyler said. 

“Fuck, yes, I want your cum,” Mark agreed, then he groaned, as Tyler sucked on his balls, and then he was… Tyler was biting Mark again, on the tender meat of his inner thighs, and it hurt, it hurt so badly, as Mark’s cock twitched, already primed to cum.

Mark was going to cum like a fucking fountain, and maybe it was a good thing that they weren’t using leather, because that would be actual hell to clean cum off of.

And then… oh god, Tyler was hitting him again.

“Cum hungry slut. Pretty face.”

Tyler was slapping the insides of Mark’s thighs, and Mark just… thrashed, took the pain, took the pleasure, let it wash over him and fill him up, until he was nothing but a vessel.

A thought would try to make its way up and out of his mouth, now and again, but all he had in him was groaning.

He didn’t even have any words left - any coherent thougths. 

It was all just pictures, feelings. 

It was all just… it was all happening.

It was all happening, all at once.

“Beg me,” said Tyler, and he was doing something fiddly with the straps holding Mark to the suspension rig. 

“Please,” Mark said, and he didn’t know what it was that he was begging for, just that he was begging. “Please. I want it. Please. Please please please.”

“Please what?”

Tyler’s one was mild, and then… then, the head of Tyler’s cock was against Mark’s lips, as Tyler leaned back, and Mark’s head was forced back. 

Mark tilted his head back, and he opened his mouth, and he let Tyler just… slide his cock in.

It was an awkward position - it was almost hard to breathe, and it was… it was perfect.

Mark just let his face get fucked.

He let his face be fucekd, as Tyler murmured and mumbled things to him, as Tyler rolled his hips, as Tyler just… fucked his face.

Mark wanted Tyler to finish like this.

Wanted Tyler to finish down his throat, or maybe on his face.

He wanted to stay like this.

Forever.

Forever floating, forever dangling, forever just being used.

He moaned, and Tyler made an amused noise, and pulled out.

“God, you fucking slut,” Tyler said, in an affectionate tone of voice. 

“I’m not,” Mark said, his voice rough.

“You’re not a slut? You weren’t just swallowing down my cock? You weren’t moaning for it? You weren’t _begging_ for it?”

Tyler was back between Mark’s legs, and he was grabbing at Mark’s delicate, bitten up thighs, squeezing them, occasionally digging his thumb into a bite mark.

Mark cried out, hard enough that his voice was going to break, and how was he going to explain that one?

He thrashed and he cried, and then he went utterly still, as Tyler’s fingers slid inside of him.

“Oh,” Mark said, and his voice was thick.

Not as thick as the fingers inside of him, admittedly.

But still.

He shuddered, just… feeling it.

Feeling the fingers inside of him, stretching him, and tnen they were… oh, they were… curving, and that was his prostate, with Tyler’s finger right up against it, and Mark groaned again, harder this time.

His toes were curling, and his mouth was wide open as he panted.

His cock was already starting to drool pre, puddling on his belly.

“You like that, you desperate slut,” Tyler said. “You like me fucking you, you like me hurting you. You don’t want it to ever stop, do you?”

Mark bit his lip - what was he going to do, beg for Tyler to fuck him harder?

He… he didn’t know.

He didn’t know anything, except that he was here, and this was happening.

The fingers inside of him kept thrusting, carefully, methodically, and they were spreading, and it was still up against his prostate, it was still making him squirm and try to buck his hips, as much as he could with all of the rope on him.

“You’d do anything to stay like this, wouldn’t you? Just be nothing but a pretty piece of art, hanging for display. Just be something to be admired. And to be _fucked_.”

Tyler did something clever and twisty with his fingers, and Mark gasped, his back arching.

He was cumming. 

It wasn’t a regular orgasm - he wasn’t ejaculating, exactly, but he was being filled with… spasms, shaking like he was in an earthquake.

The pleasure was rolling through him, and then he was just… lying there, and his cock was twitching some more.

He had an orgasm, but he was still on edge… sort of.

It was weird.

He’d had multiple orgasms before, but not usually quite so… dramatically. 

He curled his toes, and then he was panting, because Tyler’s fingers were withdrawing, and more lube was being poured out… someplace.

Mark could hear it, and his eyes were half shut, as he just… hung there. 

And then there was a hot, thick cock sliding into Mark’s ass, and he shuddered, his full body going stiff.

And then he was being fucked.

He was being fucked well and truly well, and he sobbed, and he groaned.

He clenched around Tyler’s cock, and his cock was twitching already, and he was arching his back as easily as possible, and opening his legs as easily as he could, until Tyler was fully seated. 

“You’re so tight, god… it’s amazing how tight you are, considering… mmm… fuck… considering how much I like to put my dick inside of you….” 

“Your dick isn’t that… your dick isn’t that… big. It doesn’t do that much to me.”

“ _This_ doesn’t do much for you?”

Tyler wiggled his hips, and he forced his cock deeper inside of Mark, and he was grabbing at Mark’s tender thighs. 

“There we… fucking go… mmm….”

“I’m not… I’m not making any sense, fuck, you’re… you feel so good, please keep fucking me, please… keep… god!”

And then Tyler stopped.

Full on stopped, and Mark was sobbing, clenching, trying to pull Tyler deeper into him. 

And Tyler just… stayed there.

“Say you’re just a pretty face,” Tyler said. 

“W-what?”

Tyler began to draw his hips back - he was halfway, no, two thirds of the way out.

And now just the head of his cock was inside of Mark, and Mark was sobbing, trying to pull it deeper inside of himself. 

“Say it.”

“I’m just a pretty face,” Mark gabbled, and Tyler slammed in. 

“Say it again,” said Tyler.

“I’m just a pretty face,” Mark said, and he groaned as he was fucked, fucked within an inch of his life, and he kept saying it, calling himself a pretty face, a cum slut, just a thing to be fucked, a thing to be used.

He came like that - unable to entirely understand what was happening, not caring what was happening, as the wetness of his cum spurted across his stomach, sliding in his sweat, leaving him panting and sobbing, his mouth wide open as he took deep, gasping breaths.

He came entirely hands free, which was… unexpected.

“I’m gonna cum,” Tyler said, his voice thick. 

“Oh god,” Mark groaned. “Oh god… oh… fuck, please, please… please!”

“I’m gonna cum in you,” Tyler said, and he was… he was moving his hips faster, he was going to cum, he was going to cum inside of Mark, and it was… it was good, that was what Mark was here for, and then… Tyler was cumming.

Mark could just barely see it, over the curve of his own chest and belly, and Tyler’s head was thrown back, sweat dripping down his face, his mouth wide open as he took deep, gasping breaths.

And there was rush of wetness inside of Mark, heat and stickiness, dripping out of Mark, and Mark was… Mark was panting, and going limp in the harness.

Oh god.

Tyler pulled out, carefully, and then there was… adjusting, and Mark… was on the floor.

Huh.

When had that happened?

He stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating in his head, and then… his belly was being wiped down, and Tyler was carefully taking him out of the harness, then untying the rope, rubbing Mark’s hands and feet. 

“So,” said Tyler, “what do you think of the harness?”

Mark gave a feeble thumbs up.

“What do you need right now?”

Mark patted his own chest.

Tyler made an amused noise, and then he was… lying on top of Mark, grounding him.

Mark sighed, finally sinking back into his skin.

“Okay. So maybe I was planning this when I bought the rig.”

“I fucking knew it!”

“... shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
